


A Prisoner's Desire

by Higuchimon



Series: Dragon and Falcon [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M, Quasi-Consensual Relationship, Shun is partially drugged, Word Count Set Boot Camp, and other things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Shun is a dragon’s prisoner.  That means princes come to rescue him – sort of.  But after the last year, Shun’s thoughts on rescue are not what they were.
Relationships: Kurosaki Shun/Yuri
Series: Dragon and Falcon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1088367
Kudos: 7





	A Prisoner's Desire

**Title:** A Prisoner’s Desire  
 **Characters:** Shun, Yuuri, OC|| **Ship:** Yuuri x Shun [non-consensual, non-graphic]  
 **Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 3,000  
 **Genre:** Drama, Fantasy|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing, Arc-V Aus, F2, 1-shot with no dividers; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #19, 3,000; Advent 2015-2016, Arc-V claim, day #23, start/add to a series  
 **Notes:** Some time ago I received an anonymous ask on my tumblr with a prompt of "break me", in relation to a prompt list I reblogged. No fandom or characters were ever specified, so this is what I picked. I hope you enjoy this, anon. Also, this is a sequel to **A Dragon’s Treasure** , wherein Shun is a shapeshifter who has been captured by Yuuri. This contains mild hints of drugging (dragon saliva affects different species differently) and indications of quasi-consenial intimacy.  
 **Summary:** Shun is a dragon’s prisoner. That means princes come to rescue him – sort of. But after the last year, Shun’s thoughts on rescue are not what they were.

* * *

Shun stood at the cave opening, drinking in sunlight that cascaded downward. He couldn’t step a single footstep past the entrance – Yuuri’s magic made certain of that. He’d tried. He’d tried more times than he could even name – mostly because he tried multiple times a day and he’d been with Yuuri close to a year now. 

Just thinking that sent his stomach twisting and his heart pounding in hatred and rage even more. He clung to that rage – it kept him from giving up hope altogether. He wasn’t gong to let the dragon take that away from him. Yuuri had already taken so much away from him. Starting with his freedom. 

It was already late afternoon. Soon the sun would slide behind the mountains to the point no light entered this valley and the moon would rise. Shun stared at that as often as he did at the sun. Anything that represented freedom he stared at hungrily, aching to reach it once again. 

Though in fairness, he _could_ set foot beyond the cave entrance, but there was a condition to that. He could only do so when Yuuri was with him and that wasn’t what he wanted. 

Yuuri had taken him out a few times, mostly when Shun demanded certain cooking implements be purchased. Shun insisted that if he were going to be Yuuri’s cook, then he was going to at least have the utensils to make what he wanted. Yuuri seemed to find that very amusing. 

A faint noise sounded from outside. Shun frowned. He’d heard that sort of sound before. It wasn’t Yuuri; Yuuri had gone to visit one of his brothers. Or so he’d said. Shun wasn’t certain if or when Yuuri told the truth, even after a year. 

He’d heard it before, but he hadn’t heard it in a very long time, and it wasn’t until he actually saw the person who entered that he recognized the sound of armor. Someone wearing chain mail entered the valley and stumbled their way towards the cave entrance. They also wore a helmet, concealing their features, and Shun didn’t let himself feel even a scrap of hope. 

The knight – or whoever – stopped in front of the cave, tilted their visor back, and shouted at the top of their lungs. 

“Dragon! Evil beast! Bane of the world! I demand you face me in single combat for the freedom of your captive – or captives!” 

Shun did not stop himself from facepalming. He’d hoped for a year now that Yuuto or Ruri or Crow or someone that he knew would find him and help him get home. This wasn’t what he wanted at all. 

“Who do you think you are?” Shun asked, shifting to where he could be seen. The knight blinked and turned towards him. 

“You’re not a dragon,” he said. Shun presumed he was more or less attractive, but there didn’t seem to be a great deal of intelligence in his eyes. “Are you the dragon’s servant?” 

In all technicality, Shun knew that was the truth. He argued continually with Yuuri about that. He preferred to call himself a captive if he were going to call himself anything. Yuuri preferred other names. Shun did not like to think about those names. 

So he didn’t quite answer. “I’m not here because I want to be,” he said. “Who _are_ you?” 

“I am the Prince of Devalon!” The knight raised his head so much that Shun didn’t think he could see anything else in front of him. “I’ve heard that the dragon who lives here is the most terrifying of monsters who has taken many people captive and will not release them. I’ve come to slay the beast and free them all.” 

Shun let out a very annoyed breath. “You’re partially right. He is a terrifying monster. But he’s only taken one prisoner – me.” He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the prince. “And I don’t think you’re going to be able to slay him.” 

The prince slowly lowered his head and blinked at him. “Excuse me? There aren’t any princesses here?” 

“No.” Shun bit the word off. “Nor princes.” One could never be too certain how a prince’s tastes ran. He’d heard of one that actually had a dragon as a consort. “Just me.” 

The prince’s eyes narrowed, moving past Shun and then back to him. “What about treasure? I could at least loot the place. Let me in.” 

For a few seconds Shun considered it. He wasn’t sure of how Yuuri set up his defenses so that Shun couldn’t leave. Perhaps anyone who wasn’t a dragon who entered couldn’t leave again. Or perhaps the prince wouldn’t be able to get in at all. He already knew that he wasn’t getting out. If it had been someone he knew, he would have faith in them to figure it out. 

This person, however, who focused on rescuing people who didn’t exist and ignored the one who stood right there, and who wanted to take all the treasure, wasn’t the sort of rescuer who could do anything for him. He wasn’t even a rescuer at all. 

“I can’t,” he finally said. He wasn’t entirely certain if he would have if he could. Leave on his own, without a doubt. Let this person who intended to steal everything that wasn’t nailed down and probably couldn’t even break the spell that kept him in here? No. 

The prince stared at him, lip curling. “I’ll make you my squire if you let me in,” he said, trying for a commanding tone and sounding more petulant. “You’ll have three hot meals a day and be allowed to live in my castle. A soft warm bed, too.” 

_I have that here. And more._ He wasn’t very happy about the soft warm bed that he shared with Yuuri – or Yuuri insisted that they share – but he cooked three hot meals a day and Yuuri didn’t mind if he made more for himself, so long as Shun always had enough for him, no matter what it was. 

“No.” Shun started to turn away. “You’d better leave here before he comes back. I don’t think he’d like to see you here.” 

He’d taken no more than a bare step away before there was the loudest _clang_ he’d heard in close to a year rang out. Shun turned back to see the prince trying to get through the cave mouth and beating against empty air. The faintest hint of a smirk crossed his lips. 

So it looked like he couldn’t enter at all. 

“Let me in! How dare you just walk away! I am _Prince of the realm!_ I will set you free from this place and you can be _my_ servant! Wouldn’t you rather be mine than a beastly dragon’s?” 

Shun didn’t like Yuuri. He hated it when Yuuri’s tongue traced against his skin, sending his head spinning and rousing ardor that he’d never had for anyone else. But Yuuri also talked to him. Yuuri talked to him like a person, telling him stories of being a dragon, and listened to his own tales. Shun told them in the hopes that he could persuade Yuuri to let hi go. It hadn’t ever worked, but there were so many nights when they’d curled up beside the fireplace together, Yuuri teasing him to greater and greater heights of passion, and Shun - Shun hated to admit it, but he’d grown a bit attached to that. 

There were probably names for things like that. But Shun refused to think about it too much. It would tell him things he’d rather not know about himself. 

“No,” was all he said. He wanted to go free. Not be someone else’s servant. He wanted the skies again. He could live forever as a falcon if he needed to. 

The prince pounded on the invisible barrier harder and harder. “Let me in! I _demand_ it!” 

A shadow fell over the prince from behind. Shun turned back, a tiny thrill racing through him that he pretended wasn’t happening. He knew that shape, and he knew the one that appeared a breath later, as Yuuri in his human form approached from behind. 

“What do we have here, my pretty bird?” Yuuri asked, his gaze sliding past the angered prince to Shun. Shun stepped closer to the cave entrance. 

“He says that he’s a prince,” Shun answered. “And he wasn’t all that happy to find out there weren’t any princesses here.” He considered for a moment. “Then he wanted me to let him in so he could rob the treasury.” He’d seen Yuuri’s treasury. There were kings who would weep at the sight of that. Even if he could have let him in. the prince wouldn’t have been able to carry it all away from there on his back. 

The prince whirled to glare at Yuuri, who stood there ever so calmly in his purple garments, one hand resting on his hip, head tilted to one side. “Let me in there! That treasure is stolen!” 

“That treasure is mine. None of those who I took it from are alive to claim it – neither are their heirs.” Yuuri smiled in that way that displayed his draconic teeth in a human mouth. “If you take it from me, you’re nothing but a thief.” 

“It’s not theft to take from a dragon!” 

Yuuri chuckled softly. “Then let us settle this the old fashioned way. It’s a bit _boorish_ but I suppose you won’t learn any other way.” He turned towards Shun and reached one hand out to him. “Come on out, pretty bird. I want you to see this.” 

Shun’s initial thought was just to step back and let Yuuri do t+his without him. But he knew far too well how Yuuri would react to that. It would probably happen anyway, so the least he could do was do it by his own choice. He set his hand in Yuuri’s and Yuuri pulled him through the barrier as if it wasn’t even there. 

Again the knight threw himself at the barrier, but it bounced him back as hard as it had before. Yuuri shook his head. 

‘You can’t enter my home without my permission. Now, if you can slay me, then you can have my treasure, and you, my pretty bird, can depart to wherever you wish to go,” Yuuri told him, and Shun could feel the tingle of magic in his words. “But when I slay you, I will eat your corpse and whatever you have that I want I’ll keep and sell the rest.” His violet eyes shifted over to Shun. “And then I’ll celebrate with you.” 

Shun shuddered, both from what Yuuri said and the way his eyes slitted for a few seconds as he turned back towards the knight. For a few brief seconds he considered taking to the air. But he knew Yuuri could easily catch him again – he’d tried that before, so many times in the first month or two, before he’d unwillingly began to accept that Yuuri was far faster than he was. 

He would find a way. He’d never for a breath given up on _that_. Now wasn’t the time. 

The knight glared at Yuuri. “I will have you know that I wield the greatest weapon to slay dragons ever forged! It has been passed down in my family for seven generations!” 

Yuuri sniffed towards him and his lips quirked. “You bought it at a cheap fair two weeks ago. Along with the armor. You _> are_ a prince, but you’re the youngest of your family and all of your older brothers have married and produced heirs. The only way you’d ever ascend a throne is to marry into it or if some sort of disaster happened to your entire family.” 

Shun couldn’t see the prince’s face, but the way his eyes widened and his fists clenched before he yanked the sword out of the sheath told just how true those words were. He settled himself on the rock he enjoyed sitting on the most when Yuuri brought him out for sunshine and exercise. He didn’t think this would take long. 

Nor did it. The prince lunged forward, sword flailing as if he’d never had a day’s worth of proper training. Yuuri didn’t even bother to change form. He slipped to one side and perched on another rock, caressing the soft blossoms of meadow sage growing nearby. 

“I said that I’ll sell whatever of yours I don’t want – and you don’t have anything I want – but I also don’t know who might want to buy that. It’s not going to be worth anything once I’m done with you.” Yuuri regarded his erstwhile opponent with a very amused look. “Are you ready to die yet or did you want to run around a little more?” 

Again the prince charged, sword waved about fit to cut the wind to tatters, and Yuuri lazily strolled out of the way. The prince kept on charging forwards, showing nothing that resembled the slightest knowledge of how to fight, finally taking the sword’s hilt in both hands and running at Yuuri. 

Yuuri didn’t move this time. Instead, he reached up and caught the sword in his bare hands – bare hands that still were as strong as a dragon’s scales – and wrenched the blade away from the prince. He examined it only for a moment, then snapped it in half. The prince stumbled to a halt as Yuuri disarmed him, then stared as if utterly incapable of believing what just happened. 

Then Yuuri did change. The meadow here was more than large enough for him, but he still brought fear by his mere existence. Yuuri smiled. Shun doubted that the prince realized it was a smile, which was probably a good thing for him. 

Yuuri did not allow any last words. He simply breathed fire, a raging torrent of burning blaze that blinded Shun for a few seconds. When he could see what was going on again, Yuuri was once more in his human form, and there wasn’t anything left of the prince saved a burned smear on the ground. 

“You’ll have to clean that up tomorrow,” Yuuri said, strolling over towards Shun. “It’s unsightly and I don’t want it on the front doorstep.” 

That didn’t surprise Shun. Yuuri never cleaned up his own messes. He regarded Yuuri curiously. 

“How did you know that about him?” 

Yuuri shrugged. “He came with a friend. That’s how he got up here – it was a magician. He was waiting down below and I saw them on the way home. Magicians know better than to enter my territory. Most of them do, anyway. When the magician saw _me_ , he told me everything about his friend.” Yuuri swayed close to Shun, his eyes dark and desirous. “And then I ate the magician.” 

Shun couldn’t move a single muscle. Yuuri’s gaze had that effect on him, keeping him trapped with his eyes alone. Sometimes he wasn’t sure if he just couldn’t move or if he didn’t want to. 

“I thought you didn’t like to eat humans,” Shun murmured, recalling what Yuuri told him on his first day there. Yuuri smiled and licked his lips. 

“I don’t. Not very often. Certainly not my favorite.” Yuuri swayed a little closer. “Not when _you_ prepare so much better meals for us, my pretty bird.” He rested one hand against the side of Shun’s face and tilted the shapeshifter down towards him. “I think I promised a celebration after I was done, didn’t I?” 

Shun swallowed. He knew exactly what was coming next and he could not have said if he anticipated it or feared it. All it would take would be one simple touch from Yuuri’s far too wicked tongue and all thoughts of resistance would vanish, replaced by cravings he could not deny. 

“Yes, you did,” he murmured when Yuuri expected him to say something. Yuuri smiled, leaning in closer, his breath ghosting hot against Shun’s ear. 

“I always keep my promises.” He wrapped one hand around Shun’s and tugged him once more to the cave entryway. Shun followed along, casting a longing glance at the darkening sky overhead, where a single star gleaming bright. 

Then they were in the cave once more, moving through the entryway and the variety of corridors until they arrived at the bedroom. Before he’d seen this for the first time, Shun always imagined that dragons slept on piles of gold. That was what legend always told him. 

Yuuri had a large bed, with a soft mattress and a dozen softer pillows, each in a slightly different shade of purple, edged around with pink, all of it matching Yuuri’s own coloring. Large was perhaps not the right word. There was more than enough space for both of them, as well as perhaps two more if Yuuri had so chosen. So far he hadn’t – and Shun eternally knew he was grateful for that. 

It wasn’t just large. It was comfortable. Shun could not remember having slept in a better bed. It would be more so if it weren’t for the company. 

“Are you going to -” Shun couldn't quite form the question but Yuuri knew what he meant and shook his head, reaching for Shun. 

“I don’t think I need to tonight, do I?” 

The way that Yuuri smiled sent more shivers all through Shun. He wanted to look away, but those eyes of Yuuri’s kept him focused on the dragon. Yuuri fitted one hand against the side of his face and brought him down closer. 

“Do I?” 

Later, Shun thought he didn’t melt into Yuuri’s arms, but it was a close thing. He knew Yuuri could get him to do whatever he wanted with a simple brush of his tongue. Yet he didn’t. And Shun did all that he wanted regardless. 

A tiny part of him murmured that he also wanted this. But it was not a part that he chose to listen to. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Well, "break me" was supposed to be for an angsty drabble. I think I got the angsty part done. Drabble, not so much.


End file.
